Veces
by RuiHiroki
Summary: Solo a Matthew se le ocurria pedir ciertas cosas, y eso desesperaba a Manuel. Intento de Lemmon. ChilexCanadá. Hetalia - latin hetalia


**Veces**

**ChilexCanadá (ManuelxMatthew)**

**Hetalia no me pertence, es de Hidekaz. La versión de Chile (Manuel) que utilizo en este caso es de Nennisita1234 en deviantart. Martín es de Rowein también en deviantart.**

**El fic también está publicado en DA desde mi cuenta alli (neko-ecchi), prohibo que lo publiquen en otro lugar sin mi concentimiento.**

**Dedicado a: Irumi69 en deviantart xD**

**Advertencia: El fic contiene yaoi (relacion chicoxchico) si no te gusta no leas.**

-¿Erí weón o te hací? -el grito lleno de vergüenza se escucho por toda la casa.

El destinatario de dicho grito se encogió un poco en su lugar, deseando ser "invisible" para aquella persona, bajando su mirada y escondiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡puta weón pídeme algo razonable, pero no esas weas po! -dijo en un grito el latino con peculiar acento.

-b... but I can´t ask my brother for this... no hubiese podido, me da vergüenza, además de que me ignoraría y aunque no lo hiciera, nunca me ayudaría...

-¡y que te hace pensar que yo haré esas weas de fletos! -espetó elevando los brazos con dramatismo.

Fue mucho para el castaño, toda la situación parecía una broma de mal gusto... una tentadora broma... no, solo una broma, él era Manuel, la República de Chile, y por sobre todas las cosas, él no hacia cosas "fletas".  
Se volteó dándole la espalda al rubio, pues esto ya era el colmo, estaba tentado de irse de aquel lugar, pero era su casa y por obstinación no lo haría. De un momento a otro los delgados brazos de Matthew le envolvieron por la cintura, como si él hubiese pensado que el castaño se iría.

-¡por favor! Manu, yo confío en ti y sé que no me harás daño... solo tú puedes hacerlo -pidió con sus violáceos ojos bordeados de lágrimas por la vergüenza.

Manuel se giró, tanto como pudo con la presa de sus brazos alrededor de él, miro su rostro y fue casi imposible resistirse a esa suplica silenciosa reflejada en los ojos violetas.  
Hizo un poco de fuerza para liberarse de los brazos del canadiense, y este lo tomo como un rechazo.

-¡por favor! solo tú puedes hacerlo, tu no me ignoras y además no me confundes con nadie... please... -suplicó, pero no vio reacción por parte del latino- ... I`m sorry... -dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Pero la mano de Manuel se estrelló contra la pared, justo al lado de la cabeza de Matthew, dejándole de una forma acorralado. El de ojos violetas miró al castaño quien tenía la mirada sombría y maldecía para sí mismo.

-¿Manu? -preguntó con sus inocentes ojos muy abiertos.

-Primera y última vez... -masculló cuando acercó sus labios a los de Canadá, encontrándose finalmente, un beso casi casto que no duro más de unos segundos- cuando me beses abre la boca -ordenó, el rubio obedeció, dejando que el de ojos café invadiera su boca con su lengua.

Matthew tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, concentrando su atención en devolver el beso, mientras que Manuel los mantenía abiertos, grabando en su memoria cada una de las reacciones del otro.  
La mano de Chile inconscientemente tocó el sur de Canadá, la sonrisa ladina que se formo en los labios del castaño hacía perfecto juego con sus ojos oscurecidos por la situación.

-Matty, Matty, ya estas...

-¡no lo digas! -pidió el otro agarrando con ambos puños la camisa del chileno, de alguna forma manteniendo el equilibrio gracias a ello, pues con aquella mano allí sentía que sus piernas muy pronto fallarían.

La representación de Chile hizo caso de la petición, así que no dijo lo que en realidad era muy evidente para ambos, sólo siguió acariciando a Ottawa por sobre el pantalón del rubio, al cual ya le parecía bastante apretado.  
La otra mano del chileno subió con ímpetu la polera del canadiense, acariciando las deliciosas formas que iba descubriendo, al tiempo en que lamía los labios de Canadá. Su mano se poso sobre un sonrosado pezón y suavemente lo retorció un poco, provocando que el canadiense soltara un gemido bastante audible.

-que sensible -fue lo único que mencionó el otro.

No tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para llevarle hasta la cama, poco a poco quitándole la ropa, besando cada parte que exponía, Manuel ya no recordaba el porqué de no querer hacer aquello, pues lo estaba disfrutando y mucho, las manos inexpertas del rubio le provocaban variadas sensaciones.

-ah! n... no mmmah! ¡Manu! -solo salían incoherencias de parte de Matthew cuando Chile tomo su capital en su boca.

El latino no se preocupaba de nada ya en esos momentos, lo disfrutaba, aquellos gestos que hacía Matty por el placer eran exquisitos, quería verlo más y más.  
No tuvo que esperar mucho rato, ante semejante escena tan provocadora, Matthew tuvo que soltar toda su esencia, la cual Chile recibió y trago sin ningún problema.

Manuel ya no podía esperar más, con un "lo siento" se introdujo dentro del rubio, quien cerró los ojos y ahogo un grito de dolor.

-¿Sabes qué? -mencionó como si nada el chileno, mientras se quedaba quieto y esperaba que el menor se acostumbrase a la invasión- tal vez no sea la única vez.

-¡EHHHHHHHHH!

El timbre de la casa sonó, inmediatamente una pequeña de unos 5 años fue a abrir la puerta.

-oh eres tú -espeto la representación de Rapa-nui

-¿Está mi Manu? -el argento entró sin pedir permiso, como Pedro por su casa, y se sentó en el sofá.

-Sí, pero está ocupado con el Señor Matthew en su habitación y dijo que no quería interrupciones -la pequeña niña miraba con el ceño fruncido al rubio "teñido"

-¡Qué! -Martín se puso de pie instantáneamente y se dispuso a ir a la habitación de su chileno, pero las palabras de la pequeña niña le congelaron.

-han estado ahí por horas y parecía que estaban discutiendo porque se escuchaban ruidos muy raros, así que no creo que debes entrar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de unas cuantas horas al fin pudieron salir del cuarto, pero nada los preparó, al menos al chileno, a la escena que había allí afuera.  
Y alguien necesitaría horas para explicarle que hacía Argentina inconsciente en el suelo y su pequeña hermana punzándole la cabeza con una rama.

**Sip, enloqueci de nuevo, me quedo gustando la pareja, xD es inevitable.**

**Se aceptan criticas constructivas, tomatasos, cabezasos en el estomago y los scones de Inglaterra o cualquiera de sus comidas xD**

**Si quieren que siga escribiendo de la pareja no mas diganme xD**


End file.
